The Internet has provided buyers and suppliers with new opportunities to connect with each other to buy and sell products. Many systems for connecting these buyers and suppliers have been developed that provide computerized mechanisms to solicit quotes for items and request offers from suppliers to assist in sales process. While these systems provide a mechanism for the sale of goods from suppliers to buyers, these systems are typically general in nature, i.e., these systems offer goods of any type that may be, at most, organized into different categories of goods being offered for sale. These systems provide sales methods of varying types that may include auctions, request for proposals, offers to purchase or other types of sales transactions.